Fade Into You
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: Death is what awaits everyone. No one can really control the way he or she will die. My own life was closely connected to his. Yet he didn't know I even existed and I didn't know that I would find more than I expected. I could have never imagined this future, this whole new life. Godric/OC/Eric
1. Prologue

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

Note : Here is my new fanfiction, I hope you will like it. It's a big new adventure for me. I'm not really sure how I'll deal with this story. My updates might not be as frequent as they were for Set Fire To The Rain but I'll do my best and it also depends on the feedback.

This is going to be an Eric/OC/Godric, it's going to be a little bit hard to write at some point but I hope I'll manage to deal with him.

* * *

**Prologue**

I was his, I had always been his since the day I was born and I would always be his until my dying days. He just didn't know who I was, he didn't even know that I existed. I was a complete stranger for him, someone he couldn't even think of.

However, he was my world, my everything, the other part of me, the one that made me whole. It was strange, I wasn't denying it. I still didn't understand myself how it worked. I just knew I had made my choice a very long time ago and that I didn't regret it. This was my destiny, he was my life now. I wouldn't change a thing.

I was just scared of what could happen to me if I finally plucked up courage, if I finally decided to see him, to introduce myself. My story was just insane. _How could he believe me?_ I had no idea but if I wasn't wrong, he would understand. We were meant to be. He was unconsciously calling for me, just like I was calling for him. He would feel it too. He was probably already feeling that hole inside of his chest.

The pull was strong, extremely strong. Yet I was still resisting it with all I had, hurting myself in the process. I was weak, so ashamed of myself. I was usually so brave but this fear, inside of me, was paralyzing me. I did choose all of that, I did choose him but I was too scared of losing myself if it didn't go as planned or rather as I imagined. I feared his rejection more than anything else.

I kept watching him, I had been watching him for a while now, it perhaps even had been years. I couldn't be sure. I had lost track of time. I kept lurking in the shadows, hiding myself so that I could get a glimpse of him every night. It was ridiculous. I was not that kind of girl, I had never been shy before.

He was so perfect, he was everything I wanted. I knew it. Sure he was a creature of the night, some called them bloodsuckers, monsters but he was just a vampire, my vampire. I didn't think he was a monster. He was just him. Nothing else mattered, at least to me. I saw him for who he truly was.

Tonight, I decided that I wanted to end this folly. It had lasted too long.

My destiny, my life was closely bound to him. I had to finally make myself known. It couldn't go on that way, I was becoming insane. I just wanted to feel love, his love. I was born for that and I had to finally let it go. I couldn't be scared anymore and if it all went wrong then I would accept my fate. I had no other choice. I couldn't let my fear destroy me longer. It wasn't healthy, even for someone like me.

Yet tonight, I would go and see him for the very first time. I needed him in my life and I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I knew he wasn't doing so well these days, the sparkle in his eyes left a few years ago. I had witnessed his slow descent into hell. I should have done something but I didn't. I felt guilty but I knew I would make it right now. I would bring him back to life.

I smiled to myself in the mirror. I was ready, it was now or never. I hadn't tried to look particularly good tonight. I was my usual self, my long blonde hair was braided and I wore a simple jeans and shirt. I was pretty, hopefully I would be enough for him.

Taking a deep breath, I finally decided to get out of the place I called home. It would never truly be my home,. I wasn't born then, it was just the place I lived in but for now it was okay. I would leave it soon, I was sure I would. Perhaps I could even make a trip back home after all.

The air wasn't particularly hot tonight in Dallas, it was just good. It was nighttime but there were so many people out there. It was so different from where I came from. Even though I had left home for a while, I still remembered it perfectly and was still surprised of what I found in this huge and disturbing world. I was still getting excited over the stupidest things. I guess I was still acting like a child even though I clearly wasn't a little girl anymore.

My feet took me very quickly to my final destination. By the time I got there, my heart was beating in my chest so fast that I thought it would explode. _It's now or never Scarlett, you can do it_, I repeated in my head.

I wasn't scared of the vampires I would be in his nest, I was more than ready to face them and defend myself against them. I was just afraid he would reject me. I shook my head, everything would just be fine. I needed to be more positive. I had to believe in the stories my grandparents always told me about. They were right, they had always been right. It was magic after all.

I took a deep and very necessary breath before knocking on the door of his house. I waited a few minutes but no one came. That wasn't normal. Vampires had good hearing and I had always seen people entering the house a few seconds after knocking. Something was definitely wrong here.

_Was I too late? Was he already gone? _No, it was just impossible. There was another explanation. I knocked again, this time more forcefully. I was determined to enter, no one would stop me.

I could faintly hear footsteps coming towards the door. That was it, perhaps that was even him. When the door finally opened, it wasn't him. It was that female vampire I kept seeing in his house. I didn't know who she was but she lived there.

"I'm sorry but we don't need any donor tonight." The hispanic woman said very politely but I could sense annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not here for this. I would like to see Godric, please." I answered and smiled at her. "It's very important. It's kind of a question of live or death." I added, trying to sound as normal as possible. It was not exactly a life or death situation but it was somehow close to that or at least it could become one.

She frowned but it wasn't her who did anything to me a second later. I didn't even know what happened because I was suddenly pressed up against the wall, a very cold hand circling my throat. The grip was strong, it hurt. I had to close my eyes because of the impact. _What the hell was that?_

"What's your business with Godric?" A deep threatening voice asked. When my eyes opened, I only saw a furious vampire baring his fangs at me. _Bad timing_, I guessed.

I was in a deep mess and I hadn't even been able to finally see Godric. _Who was that guy? What was happening there? Where was Godric?_

* * *

_Here we are. I hope you like this prologue. _

_Please review?  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

I could hardly breathe with this cold hand around my throat. The vampire who was currently pinning me against the wall was furious, I had never ever seen anyone so angry, not even my father after I announced him my decision to leave our home and trust me, he was more than furious. I was his little girl after all.

It seemed like that vampire was ready to kill me if I didn't answer and even if I wanted to answer, his hand prevented me from making any single sound, except perhaps moans of pain. There was no way I could get out of that situation without help or without revealing a part of me I didn't want anyone else but Godric to know about. _How the hell did I get into that situation?_ It wasn't supposed to be that way tonight.

"Eric let her go, you're going to kill her! She can't breathe! She'll never be able to answer you!" A female voice screamed at my aggressor. _Great someone was trying to help me, very nice_, I thought to myself. I would have to thank that person later, if I was still alive.

It just didn't work, on the contrary the grip on my throat tightened. I would soon have no choice but to save myself. I hated that possibility.

"Stay out of this, Sookie! She knows something about Godric! Speak now or I will end your life."

If I knew something about Godric, I wouldn't be there. I would be with him because that was where I was meant to be. I had finally decided to show myself after all. Unfortunately, no one knew that. No one knew about me, about who I was.

When the lack of oxygen started to make my head spin, I had to intervene. It was now or never, even if I would probably regret that later. It was either getting out of his grip or dying. The choice was easily made. And after all, I was stronger than this vampire. He didn't truly scare me. He only took me by surprise otherwise I wouldn't be there. So I used my mind to push him away, my greatest luck was that I had a telekinesis power. I was not helpless like other could be, at least I was special but in a very good way. Being able to move things with your minds was very helpful especially during a situation like this one. Other people with other ability would be in a bad shape.

Though the vampire was strong , he didn't resist that much probably taken by surprise by the sudden force that was pushing him away from me until he crashed against the coffee table, destroying in the process. I fell on my knees, gasping for air. I really wished I hadn't used my ability because that was dangerous in a vampire nest but he didn't let me any choice. The only thing I had to do now was being on my guard and protect myself against their future attacks on me. I knew that people like me were very precious for vampires, not only because of our powers but also because of our blood. Though I could not imagine how it tasted for me, I heard many stories and some legends were true too. Now, I had to shield myself from them at any cost. _Let's just hope I have enough energy to stop them, all of them_, I thought to myself.

As I looked up, I finally saw who was around me. There were at least four vampires in the room, I knew that two of them were from here. Those were always around Godric when I watched him through my hiding places and lurked in the shadows. The other two were complete strangers for me. I was pretty sure they were not from Dallas because I would have seen them. I had been there for a long time. Who they were and what they were doing here, I didn't know but it had probably something to do with the fact that Godric wasn't here anymore. There was another person in the room, a woman and judging from her looks, she wasn't a vampire. She was far from being a vampire, I could sense it. She looked very sweet with her red dress though I would not wear that for a meeting with vampires, especially with one of Godric's follower.

The vampire who attacked me a few seconds before was very quickly on his feet and tried to get to me again. Yet he couldn't, he was blocked by an invisible shield that I had created. That was going to be fun. I didn't even know what the hell was happening here and where Godric was. He was supposed to be there, he never really left his nest unless it was a necessity. It seemed that I hadn't chosen the right moment to show myself. If I had been braver perhaps he would still be there. _Very bad timing Scarlett_, I thought to myself.

"Who are you? What are you?" The tall vampire who attacked me asked, venom in his voice. Anger and frustration were radiating from him. A girl like me was paralyzing him and he was helpless.

I wasn't going to answer. He didn't have to know who I was or what I was. Only Godric had that right. I had no intention to answer any of his questions. I need to keep everything secret in order to stay safe. I didn't even know what that guy was.

"Where's Godric?" I asked as I stood up, finally breathing properly. And man, that felt so good.

Perhaps that was not the cleverest thing to do, I meant asking a question while I answered none but Godric, he was everything to me. He didn't know it but he meant the world to me. I had to know where he was, I had to know what was happening. The only thing I was sure about was that he was alive and that was reassuring.

"Who are you? What's your business with Godric? How do you even know him? I don't remember you." The female vampire asked quite politely, I would say. She was not as aggressive as the other one, which was nice and made me want to just give her a few information. It couldn't hurt.

She didn't seem as vicious as the blond bloodsucker who pinned me against the wall. Yet a vampire was not to be trusted so easily. Sure someone would say that Godric was one of them too but it was different. We were connected, somehow we were one and if I were to die, I wouldn't mind if he was the one to cause my death. That probably sounded terribly stupid and too dramatic but it was how it was meant to be. My fate had been chosen for me the day I left home. There was no turning back now.

"Scarlett, my name is Scarlett Lockhart and my business with Godric doesn't concern you. Where is he?"

My name couldn't cause any harm. It would not put my life in danger. They couldn't never find me and if they did, I would defend myself against them. Vampires were cruel creatures but they were not the only monsters out there.

"Not here." The tall blond vampire answered coldly.

His fangs were still very present. That asshole knew that he couldn't get to me anymore. How frustrating that was for him. He couldn't hurt me, he couldn't even take a step towards me. I was stronger than him but that wasn't enough to get information. I just wished I could read his mind right now. It would make things easy for me but I was only controlling things with my mind.

"Thank you captain obvious but I already realized that. Where is he? What happened?"

"You think I'm going to answer you? I don't even know who or what you are."

"I already told you my name, vampire. If you're deaf, it isn't my problem. Again where is Godric? What happened to him?" I asked again, staring at that giant idiotic bloodsucker. He didn't take his eyes off me, on the contrary he eyed me suspiciously. Honestly, I couldn't blame him for that but I hated not knowing what was happening. It made me very anxious though I was a very calm person.

"He's just gone. No one knows where he is. He just disappeared." The woman in the room blurted out and I felt like my heart broke a little bit after hearing those words coming out of her mouth. At least, now I knew what was happening.

_How could he be gone? Why was he gone?_ It didn't make any sense, he was a vampire, he could not disappear like that but perhaps that was his own doing. I remembered him and his sadness, the way he spent his night, mostly alone, just thinking. I had never ever seen him smile, I just wished I could bring him happiness but it seemed that I was too late. _No_, I could not think like that. As long as I was alive, there was hope.

I was going to find him. I didn't exactly know how I would do it but I was clever and brave. That was enough to find him, after all I already found him once. However right now, I had to be quick. I knew that I could be too late if I lost too much time. I had already done that before, I should have come earlier for him.

"Thank you for this information and goodbye." I turned around and heard a very loud groan. I had almost forgotten about the vampires in the room and especially one vampire. "Don't even think about following or anything else. First you won't be able too and you'll get yourself hurt in the process." I added, knowing that it was still impossible for him to move. It would probably last until I was far enough from him, which was a good thing.

"I can't hear her, Bill." I heard the woman said and I smiled to myself. Of course, that telepath couldn't read my mind. If she didn't have my permission, she couldn't do so. I perfectly knew how to shield myself from that kind of power, I had enough training.

* * *

I was back at my small apartment. No one dared to follow me and I was alone with my thoughts. I knew what I had to do but I needed a trail, an idea. Godric had disappeared but it didn't make any sense. A vampire like him could not disappear just like that. It was impossible and since I knew he was alive, it made the mystery even stronger.

What I knew was that he couldn't have been captured by drainers, he was far too powerful for that. He also couldn't have left the town otherwise he would have told his vampire friends. I believed that there was something else behind his disappearance. It was his own doing but where did he go? _Why did he leave just like that without informing his underlings?_

I had watched him during so many nights. I had to find clue, I had to remember every single details. He was the calmest person I had ever seen, he had never ever lost control of himself as I watched him even when he faced the worst kind of vampires and as a sherif he did. He always showed compassion towards human donors, always refusing to feed from them and only drinking Tru Blood. He looked at vampire and human lovers with kindness. I didn't believe he was jealous of the relationship they had, I didn't even think he ever wanted to find a lover but that was something I would think about later. The only thing I truly remembered about Godric was his sadness and perhaps that was the key. He used to stay awake as long as he could, watching the sunrise nearly burning himself in the process. It was such a beautiful view for me but it was dangerous for him.

Dangerous and lethal.

That was it. He was suicidal, he wanted to die. He left so that he could end his life and he didn't want to bother anyone, he didn't want anyone to know about his intention. That was bad, really bad, not only for him but for me too. I couldn't let that happen, it wasn't supposed to be like that, to end like that. It gave me another reason to find and save him. The only thing I needed to know was where he was now. He had a gentle heart and surely he wanted his death to be useful for everyone. It didn't take me too long to find out exactly where he might have gone. I was certainly not the brightest person in the world but I was clever enough to get a very clear idea of where he was. He could have died alone, in his nest but he chose otherwise. That meant only one thing. Also my instincts told me that I was right and I trusted them more than anything in the world after all that was how I found Godric for the very first time.

Yet now, the situation was more desperate and I couldn't waste my time. I had to act very quickly and find a plan on the way. I had to save Godric and now timing was everything.

* * *

_So this chapter came out quickier than I thought but it's a good thing. It isn't probably the best thing I have written and I apologize for that. I will try to make it better and if anyone is interest by being my beta reader, don't hesitate to message me. Also my chapters might not be very long, I hope you don't mind.  
_

_I'm very surprised by the good feedback I got. It makes me very happy and I hope I won't disappoint you. What are you thoughts about the pairing by the way? Also there will be a lot of mystery about Scarlett, who and what she is. Everything will be revealed later. I also hope Scarlett's not a Mary Sue, she has a power but I hope it doesn't turn her into a Mary Sue._

_starryeyedx3 : Thank you very much for your review. What are your theories? I'm very curious._

_A huge thanks to : Ilovefashion2001, sophia1691, Mistress Vixen101, VampireElf14, 2012, JamesNorthman96, starryeyedx3 and ff13 for their reviews. Also a huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and/or favorites. It's really amazing to see all this support._

_I don't know when I'll start writing the next chapter but I'll do my best. Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on the story and my characters. What do you think about her, any idea of what she is or what is her connection to Godric? I already have everything in my mind but I'm still curious. Feel free to leave a comment or to send me a message.  
_

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 2

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

_How do you get inside a community that is totally against vampires?_ That was a question I kept thinking about and I might have found the answer. There was two ways to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun, one was certainly better but not easier. I was determined to succeed either way. It was my duty to get Godric out of the place he was. It was my duty to give him all my love and show him how beautiful the world truly was and how much he meant to me. I knew it would be hard. There was a bumpy road waiting for me but I was more than ready. Anyway, that task would have to wait for another day or rather night.

Tonight, I had to get inside the Fellowship of the Sun and find Godric. I was persuaded he was there. There was no other possibility, the vampire went there for his desperate attempt to end his life hoping to do it right. It was rather evident if you studied every clue, it led there.

Now, I just had to find my way there for him but time was running out. I needed to be quick and though it was already late. It was still nighttime. Darkness was all around me but it didn't bother me, in fact I hoped it would give me an advantage. Darkness could be my ally. Barging in or trying to get inside by using force weren't good ideas, on the contrary, it was stupid. There were people patrolling around the place and they would easily catch me. Though I didn't doubt that I could avoid them for a while, I would never ever be able to be invisible. They would see me at some point and my telekinesis power wouldn't be very helpful. Sure it was a fantastic way to protect myself but if someone attacked from behind, I would be helpless. I was far from being invincible and invisible. I also couldn't run fast enough to escape. Getting caught wouldn't aid Godric. It could make things worse for him. I didn't know how they treated him but I was scared for him.

Even if he probably came willingly, they could be torturing him. I knew that some people hated vampires with passion, I had seen how Steve Newlin behaved on TV. That man was a fierce hater of those creatures, yet he was so ignorant. Vampires weren't the only supernatural creatures that existed and the reverend would be surprised by them. Sure vampires could be considered as cruel and vicious but they weren't the only monsters out there, lurking in the shadows. Many other creatures were worse and more dangerous though they didn't fed from humans like vampires do. If humans ever learned about the real world they lived, they wouldn't be scared like they were now, they would be terrified. They wouldn't want to ever leave their houses. I wasn't even talking about all those humans who killed for fun or because they took pleasure in it. There are monsters everywhere but Steve Newlin's followers preferred to believe that only vampires were bad guys. They were blinded by their own stupidity and that would cost them more than they would ever imagine. They were losing precious time because of their hate. It was almost sad that it never clicked in their minds. Of course I wasn't saying that vampires were the most friendly things in the world but some were good, like Godric. They didn't all choose this life.

Since barging in wasn't an option, I had another idea. It was risky and painful for me but I was ready to do anything for Godric. Pain didn't scare me if it was needed, if it was for him. He was the reason why I was there after all. At least, something reassured me. My plan had the good luck to succeed thank to my my look. I would appear less suspect in there eyes. My father always described me as the sweetest girl he had even seen. I looked so innocent but I was far from being like that. I used everything I could to get what I wanted.

So my plan was quite easy. I decided that I would try to pass for someone who had just been attacked by a vampire and who was searching for shelter. Surely, they would help a poor and scared girl with blood on her skin and tears in her eyes. To make it all more realistic, I tore my clothes up but that wasn't the only thing I had to do. It was a painful and delicate thing to do but I had no other choice. I needed to look like I was really attacked by a vampire and that meant one thing, blood. I made myself bleed with a knife on many parts of my body. I cried when I did that but it had to seem real. I couldn't find a nice vampire to bite me, he would drain me before I had the chance to do something. I knew how tasteful my blood was. Sure I wasn't a bloodsucker, nor did I knew one since Godric was the only one I was interested in, but I heard stories, I saw things. I just had to take care of myself and prayed that it was just enough.

Hopefully my looks would fool them and I could get inside without too much difficulty. If I ever failed and if they saw right through me, I didn't know how I could get out and save myself.

So the plan was quite easy now. I had made sure that no one was patrolling near the entry before running towards the church or whatever that building was. That place was huge but I guessed it needed to be that way since so many cars were parked there. _How was it possible for so many people to believe in what a crazy man like the reverend could say?_

"Help me! Please somebody help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. I even forced myself to cry as I ran as fast as I could. I probably looked pathetic but that was perfect.

My screaming caught somebody's attention because suddenly someone turned on the light near or perhaps inside the huge building. I couldn't really be sure. I smiled to myself. That was a good thing but I shouldn't cry victory too early. There was still many things to do and convincing them would not be easy. I was pretty sure that Steve Newlin was a very suspicious man. I had seen him once on TV and perhaps I would have the immense pleasure to see him in person. That was the least he could do after all though honestly, I wished I could avoid him. Yet I knew that he wouldn't help someone he had never met.

As I arrived in front of the building, I hit the door to make as much noise as possible but very soon someone opened the door.

"Please help me." I begged him, nearly throwing myself at him. He was tall and not very friendly. His appearance sent a shiver down my spine. I almost regretted coming there and that ridiculous plan.

* * *

I truly believed I deserved an award after my fantastic performance of the damsel in distress. I had successfully fooled Steve's Newlin henchman and now I found myself in the reverend's office, in the church. I was crying, I was shaking with fear or so they thought. I was doing a pretty good job at pretending I had been attacked. I was rather proud of myself though I knew I should stay on my guard. It could all go wrong at any second.

Steve Newlin was there, his wife too though I didn't know exactly what she was doing here. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was probably supposed to be the shoulder I could cry on, the mother figure to help me through this ordeal. Sarah Newlin was absolutely lovely and adorable but that was disgusting and so annoying. She was too nice, too generous, it sounded so fake. _Was that woman even sincere?_ If she was then I was surprised, if she wasn't, she was a very very good actress. Either way she was getting on my nerves. I just wished I could punch her face so that it would wipe her sweet smile off her face. One day I would be able to do it but for now I had to stay as calm as possible and concentrated on my mission.

"I thought... I thought he was going to kill me, I was just walking back home. He grabbed me from behind, I tried to fight him... He... He used his fangs, his nails, everything. If I hadn't used my silver spray, I'd be dead. I didn't know where to go, the police... They don't listen. They think everyone's a fangbanger but I'm not. I swear I'm not like that. I'm a good girl. I didn't know where to go then I remembered what you said on TV. You're the only one who sees the true nature of those vampires. I thought that perhaps you could help me. I don't want to be a burden but I just want a shelter for tonight, I can't go back home... He's out there... Oh no... He might have followed me there."

I wished I could cross my fingers right now. That was an enormous lie and probably too big for them to believe. They might not fall into my trap. Perhaps my story was too insane.

"Sweetie, you are safe here. We will protect you." Sarah Newlin said while she gently put one of her arms around my shoulders. I wasn't very fond of her but if my story was true, her behavior was praiseworthy.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble... I'm so sorry." I let out a pathetic sob and got closer to her as if she was family.

"There is no reason to apologize. You did the right thing by coming here, don't you agree Steve?"

That was it. I would know if I had succeeded. My heart beat wildly, I was so anxious. If I had fooled Steve Newlin, the real game would begin.

"You are more than welcome here. Your unfair attack is proving once again how vicious vampires are. We must eradicate them."

My blood ran cold when those words escaped his mouth. That man was determined to murder every single vampires in the world but that meant he would kill every supernatural creatures if he knew they existed. I would be part of them unfortunately though I was far from being a monster like some vampires were.

"They are a mistake of nature." Sarah added. "I promise you that their crimes won't stay unpunished, Scarlett. Tonight you will stay with us and we'll make arrangement for you tomorrow."

I had given them my name. Sure that wasn't the brightest idea I had but if they ever decided to do a quick research on me tonight, that would make my story believable. Also I knew that if I gave them a false name, I wouldn't realize that they were talking to me if they used it.

"How can I thank you for your generosity? You're giving me more than I expected."

That wasn't a lie. I never expected them to welcome me with open arms in their own house because that was exactly what the reverend's wife implied. It was very nice and generous though it would complicate a little bit my plan. I realized that perhaps I wouldn't be able to search for Godric as easily as I thought. Getting out of their house tonight would be hard but there was still hope. Also since it was already late I could wait a little bit and start my research early in the morning. I knew by experience that Godric could stay awake a little bit longer than other vampires because of his age. I didn't think he would be awake if I found him in the morning but I could at least wake him up to let him know that I was there, that I was going to get him out.

"There is no need to thank us. Now come on, we'll get you cleaned up." She smiled at me and looked at her husband. "Perhaps tomorrow we could show her what we do here, Steve. She needs to learn a few things for her own safety."

"Perhaps we could."

I didn't know what they were talking about but I could care less. All I knew was that I had to stick to my plan and be as quick as possible. There was no time to waste and my thoughts were focused on one thing : Godric. I would find him tonight or this morning but it was now or never.

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter. I wanted to end it another way on a cliffhanger but I changed my mind. I hope you won't be disappointed by it. I'm not sure I managed to portray Steve Newlin and his wife properly, I hope you won't mind.  
_

_starryeyedx3 : Scarlett has a power but she's something else than a psychic. What did you think would happen? I'm very curious!_

_A huge thanks to : JamesNorthman96, starryeyedx3, caleb's babe, ff13, a guest, .ravenclaw and LovelyFanatic for their reviews. I also want to thank everyone who read and add this story to their favorites or alerts. It means a lot to me and I'm so glad you like what I'm writing._

_I have already planned the next chapter in my mind, I just need to write it. I'll start as soon as I can but I can't promise anything. What are you thoughts on that chapter? What do you think will happen next? Also any other theories on Scarlett? I'm eager to read your comments._

_Anyway, one of my story got nominated for the "you want blood awards" on wordpress, if someone wants to vote for me, you can still do it for a few hours. Don't hesitate!_

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

_Now or never, right?_ I was starting to think that my plan was a huge mistake. I hadn't been able to leave Steve Newlin's house because of his how so sweet wife. Sarah Newlin was worried for the poor little girl I pretended to be. As nice as she was, that woman was really getting on my nerves, I wished I could suffocate her with a pillow. _Okay_, that was not very kind and she did not deserve that.

She did not talk that much but she spent the entire night with me. First, she kindly gave me clothes to sleep in and waited for me to take a shower before tending to my wounds. Then, she decided it was better for me if she stayed beside me as I tried to sleep. I had too much emotion for one night according to her. I needed someone to reassure me, to take care of me. As I pretended to fall asleep, she stroked my hair delicately, whispering kind words. To be completely honest, I couldn't deny that her behavior surprised me in a good way. I almost felt bad for lying to her because of the way she was treating me but I had no other choice.

If things were different, if she didn't hate vampires with passion like her husband, we could probably become friends, she could even understand why I was currently being a liar but unfortunately, I had no hope for her. She had her own opinions and nothing I could do or say would ever change that. So that was probably why I thought she was so annoying right now. She kept making this speech about how disgusting vampires were and that one day they'll disappear from this world. That was her and her husband's main goal.

"As strange as it seems Scarlett, you make me think about my sister." Sarah told me as we were eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry at all, on the contrary it was very hard for me to eat. I was uncomfortable.

"Oh. You have a sister?" I asked gently.

I knew nothing about Sarah Newlin's family. I had only seen her on TV with her husband. I didn't really care about who they were, I only heard what they said. It was just enough for me. I wasn't interested by them but then I was nor really from there. My thoughts were also focused on someone else.

"Amber disappeared. She became addicted to V and vampires took her. We went to Washington together to advocate for vampire civil rights but they took her."

I suddenly felt bad, very bad for her. That woman had a kind heart, she was sincere but started to hate vampires because of what they did to her sister. Her feelings and behavior towards them now made sense. I truly believed that if I was in her shoes, I would be just the same. Her little confession suddenly made me realize that I had perhaps been too harsh towards her.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded and smiled sadly at me. I was lying to someone who was still hurting because of some bloodsucker. I wished that I didn't have to do so. If I got caught, she would learn about my betrayal. She had opened up to me after all. She had been kinder than other people I had met since my arrival. It was unfair.

"Me too. Now it is our duty to open people's eyes about vampires. They are not who they appear to be."

I agreed partially on that point. Some vampires were real monsters and the one who took her sister was surely one of them. Yet other vampires were good and had a kind heart. Of course, I was thinking about Godric. Although I didn't know everything about him, I knew he wasn't like all those other vampires. He might have been like them at some point, but now he had changed.

"Sarah?" A man asked as both Sarah and I turned around. There was a rather tall and blond man standing there. He was smiling.

"Oh Jason. Come here." Steve Newlin's wife said and waved at the man. "This is Scarlett. She will stay with us for a while I think. Last night, she's been viciously attacked by a vampire. Scarlett, this is Jason, he's very devoted to the Fellowship."

I smiled at him. He seemed nice but perhaps too devoted. The way he was looking at the woman beside me was more than friendly. It almost seemed like he was very very fond of her and she didn't seem indifferent. She was a married woman, wasn't she supposed to be faithful to her husband? I was overreacting and that was not my business. She could do whatever she wanted to. Perhaps the arrival of Jason could help me. He could distract her while I searched for Godric.

"I will leave you two alone. I don't want to bother you." I said, though it was probably not the best idea I had.

"You're not bothering anyone here." Sarah quickly answered but her friend looked a little bit disappointed.

"You've already done so many things for me Sarah. I don't want you to change your plan for me. I will be fine on my own. It's daylight, I'm in no danger and I think I need to think about what happened to me."

That was so lame and it didn't truly made sense. It also seemed like I was trying to avoid her. _Come on Scarlett, think about something else, what would someone like her do in that situation_, I thought to myself.

"I wish to pray for your sister and thank God for giving me a chance to escape last night."

I definitely felt bad for this lie because using someone's pain to get where you wanted was bad. Though we might see things differently, Steve Newlin's wife was not a monster and what happened to her sister was sad.

"Oh Scarlett... You're such a sweet person."

I was far from being sweet but I hoped that she would never ever see that side of me. I needed to be as discreet as possible. Today I knew that even if I did find Godric, I would not be able to get him out of there during daylight but at least it would make things easier for tonight. I was even ready to give him my blood if he needed to feed.

"I'm only doing the right thing."

Unfortunately, I believed in what I was saying. Despite the bad feeling I had, I knew deep inside of me that it was the only way to find Godric. I couldn't let him take the worst decision of his life, I just couldn't let him die.

* * *

Sarah and Jason accompanied me outside before leaving together. I was relieved to be alone but I still said on my guards. Anyone could see my true intentions if I wasn't careful. Perhaps someone was spying on me as I walked, it wouldn't really surprise me. Steve Newlin wasn't that stupid and he was probably still suspicious despite his wife's kind behavior. I looked around just to make sure I wasn't followed but thankfully it seemed that I wasn't.

So I walked towards the huge building I saw last night. It was a church, now I was sure about that. Not far away were two people constructing something. It was made in wood and I watched them working for a moment. It seemed like a cross but honestly it looked more like a pyre and I realized very quickly what it was made for. That was probably how they intended to murder Godric. Either they planned to burn him or they planned to make him meet the sun. Those two possibilities were terrible. Those two deaths would probably be very painful but that would never happen. I was there for this reason.

"Hello." Someone said from behind making me jump with surprise. I immediately turned around, only to see a dark haired man with a yellow tee-shirt with the inscription "light of the day institute" written on it. _That's so ridiculous_, I thought to myself.

"Hi!" I answered with a high pitched voice.

My nervousness was starting to appear and that wasn't good. Perhaps that guy was sent to keep an eye on me. That was bad but I shouldn't be panicking. I was cleverer than them , all of them. I still had another advantage on them, I had my power to protect myself. No one could approach me. I could stop them.

"I'm Luke. You must be new here."

"Yeah... I... I'm Scarlett." I answered but I knew I should pull myself together. If I didn't look suspicious before, now I did. "I arrived yesterday. It's a long story."

He smiled at me and I felt even more uncomfortable. He wasn't ugly, some girl could even find him handsome but something in his smile seemed creepy. The fact that he was also building something that was made to get rid of Godric wasn't helping.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while he literally examined me.

I wasn't ashamed of my appearance, I even found my body very nice. I could even walk around there with only my underwear, I wouldn't care. I was proud of myself. Yet right now, I didn't feel that comfortable for two reasons. First, I was wearing Sarah Newlin's clothes and though it wasn't that revealing or hideous, it wasn't my style, not at all. I was wearing some kind of red and white checkered shirt with a black short. I looked too much like a good and perfect girl. That was too cute for me and I didn't want to look like Sarah as beautiful as she was. Then, on every part of my body, you could see scars of what I did to myself. It wasn't very pretty. It still stung a little bit.

"I'm fine just shaken up. Last night was rough. I just need a break. I was heading for the church." I forced myself to smile at him hoping that soon I could fly away.

"If you need anything, you can ask me or anyone here. We are all here for each other at the Fellowship of the Run, we're on big family."

That was lame and seemed like a very bad commercial but I was convinced that he believed in what he was saying. As touching as it was, it felt so wrong and quite disgusting. _We are not in the Care Bears world, come on_, I thought to myself.

"Thank you."

I left with a large and fake smile on my face. That place was like a parallel world where everyone was nice and loved each other, except that they were preparing themselves for a murder. That didn't even make any sense when you thought about it. I got it, for them vampires were monsters and they were not so wrong but that didn't justify a crime. Those people shouldn't desire to become like those they were fighting.

I shook my head as I walked towards the church. Honestly, my heart was pounding in my chest. I could feel in my bones that I was about to find Godric. When I entered the church, there was no one inside. It was deadly silent. That place was filled with light, it was very beautiful to be honest but I had no time to appreciate the scene.

The question was where could I find a vampire in a church? He was surely kept hidden away from the sun. There was only one place in a church where you could keep someone that way : the basement. The problem was that it was a huge place. The basement was probably as big as the rest of the building. I didn't know if I had enough time to see it all without getting caught. I had no time to waste so I ran towards the first door I found and walked down the stairs. It was a dead end, there was nothing there except old objects. I sighed in disappointment but didn't lose hope. I had other rooms to try and that was exactly what I did. I searched until I finally found something.

The whole room was dark, there was nothing but a stairs that led to another dark place. There was no sound but I could feel thats something was different with that room. So I walked down the stairs and turned the light on.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of me. There was a cage, probably made of silver and Godric was there. The vampire was resting on a mattress. His whole body was like a stone, he didn't move, he didn't breath but he was there. He didn't seem hurt, on the contrary he looked perfectly fine. I walked towards the cage and put my hand around the bars.

I was happy, truly happy to see that he was fine. I never imagined that our first meeting would be like that one. I always imagined that he would at least be awake. I wasn't sure we could consider that as a real meeting but that was the first time I was so close to him. He looked so peaceful. I didn't know who he truly was, I meant that I didn't know his story. Yet, no matter if he was good or bad, he was all I got.

I wondered how he would react at my presence. I would have to explain him everything as insane as it was. _Would he believe me ? If he did, would he reject me? _I hoped he didn't because that would kill me.

Now that I knew he was there, I had to plan our escape, if Godric agreed to follow me. Even if he didn't I would force him even if I was not as strong as a vampire. Since it was daylight, I could not leave with him. I had to wait until the night. I also had to find a way to get him out of this cage. I was pretty sure Steve Newlin kept the keys but perhaps Godric could break it. When I thought about it, even if it was made in silver, Godric could have easily gotten out. He really wished to die but I wouldn't let that happen. Revealing him the truth about me would surely make him change his mind. Anyway, if he didn't or couldn't break through the cage, I would have to use my power. It would take a lot of energy to bend the bars but I knew I could do it. My mind was a good weapon.

"What do we have here?" Someone behind me said and I immediately turned around, only to find myself face to face with Steve Newlin.

I was in deep trouble now.

"Steve... I... You're keeping a vampire here."

I didn't know if I could get out of that situation. It was bad, really bad. He had just caught me, there was no way he would believe in anything I could say.

"Don't pretend you weren't looking for him, Scarlett. You're one of them, you're one of those sinners." He took a step forward but I didn't flinch. I had to try my best to convince him that he was wrong though it was probably a lost cause. "I should have seen it immediately. How could I let you fool me?"

"Mister Newlin, it's not what you think. I came here to pray and heard noises from that place. I thought there was someone."

"Do not lie to me. I let you stay in my house, we welcomed you but you were only lying to us. How could you?"

I didn't answer. There was nothing to say. I would only dig up my own grave. I just had to find a way to leave and then come back for Godric. Surely Steve would put guards there, I couldn't take care of them by myself. Perhaps I could go back to his nest and tell his friends what I knew. They would be suspicious but it didn't matter.

"If you care so much for this vampire, you will be saddened to know that he's soon going to meet the sun and you are going to join him."

_Was he serious?_ That man was definitely crazy and I was going to put an end to his plans. With a flick of my hand, I pushed Steve Newlin against the wall. I had to act quickly so I didn't waste time and ran back upstairs. What I didn't expect was that someone else was there. Someone hit me in the face and I fell backwards because of the force of the stroke. Unfortunately I fell in the stairs and when I finally hit the ground, I was unable to move. I could see that I was bleeding from the head. Was I dying? Perhaps, I didn't know. My head was spinning. I could faintly hear voices perhaps Steve and the man who hit me. What were they saying? It was a mystery but there was one thing I was completely sure about. Godric knew I was there, he was staring at me from his cage.

Despite my state, despite the pain I felt, I smiled at him just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this new chapter. About Sarah's story, it's exactly what happened to her. I found that on the True Blood wikia and decided to us it. I'm also very sorry to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. What do you think will happen now? _

_Also we will learn more about Scarlett very soon and you will probably see her weakness very quickly. I haven't started writing the new chapter but I have more free time now and I'll do my best to write as quickly as possible. I just need to think about what's going to happen.  
_

_caleb's babe : This chapter is a little bit longer, I hope it will please you._

_xXJune-BugXx : I'm glad that you like her power! _

_A huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites and to my reviewers : G.R, ff13, caleb's babe, xXJune-BugXx, Ilovefashion2001, LovelyFanatic, JamesNorthman96, purpleXorchid and ElvenVamp. I'm so surpised by the amount of reviews I get. It's really amazing, you guys are fantastic! Thank you so much.  
_

_Also about the you want blood awards, I want to say a huge thanks to those who voted for me and made me won. _

_Anyway, don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts about that chapter and/or send me a message. I'm eager to read your comments.  
_

_Review please?_


	5. Chapter 4

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

Darkness surrounded me or perhaps that was because my eyes were closed and I could not immediately opened them. There was a pounding in my head and I was so exhausted. I felt like I had no energy left in my body. I could feel that I was laying on a cold hard ground. I remembered perfectly what happened to me. I had been careless, I should have been more cautious. Steve Newlin found me and the one who hit me was probably his henchman, the one I met yesterday. At least, I was still alive. My head wound wasn't as serious as it could have been. I could already be dead if I had fallen the wrong way.

Yet I should not be too joyful about the situation and my wound. I had bled and my head just hurt so much. I didn't even know if I could open my eyes or move the rest of my body. I was so weak. Even if by chance I managed to open my eyes, what else could I do? I was too weak to do anything so no telekinesis for me. As strong as I was, as good as I was with my power, I was not a super heroine. I couldn't do anything in my current state. I was so pathetic and I felt so stupid.

_What was Godric thinking about me?_ I remembered him looking at me even though it was daylight. The noises and perhaps the scent of my blood pulled him out of his rest. His eyes were at the time glued on me. He looked surprised but that was all I could recall. That was the very first time he saw me. I wished our first meeting had been different. He probably believed I was an insane damsel in distress obsessed with vampires. I must have looked like a fangbanger and I hated that. I was far from being that kind of girl. He was the only one that mattered since I left home.

I just hoped that he would forget about my behavior and our first meeting the next time we would see each other because there would be a next time. Though the situation was not very good, I had to be optimistic. He had seen me and perhaps that would wake him up. He could even try to help me get out of this situation. Then, if he was still unable to do anything, then once I was in a better shape, I would find him again. I had to get better for him though it could take time especially since I couldn't even move now. Yet time was counted, Steve Newlin intended to make him meet the sun and from what I had seen today, it was going to happen very soon.

If only I could open my eyes to know where I was and what was happening around me. Perhaps I was near Godric. I had to force myself, I had to make an effort. It was necessary. So I fought against the heaviness on my eyelid. The image of Godric's face was on my mind and giving me strength to succeed in that little ordeal.

After a few minutes, I finally managed to open my eyes. I wasn't in the same room as before but I was behind bars just like Godric. I was kept in a cage and I was all alone. I needed to sit up so that I could see where I was exactly. Though I was very weak, I gathered all the strength that was left in my body to sat up against a shelf. It seemed like I was in another part of the church's basement, one that I didn't find during my researches.

There were noises coming from upstairs and I guessed that I wasn't going to be alone too long. Voices that belonged to Steve Newlin, his henchman and Sarah. I didn't want to see any of them and especially not Sarah. I could pretend to still be asleep but somehow I believed that wouldn't work. I just didn't know how that meeting would be. I was trapped there, I didn't know what they had planned for me and for now I was helpless. It was scary but also frustrating.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Steve suddenly said as he approached.

I ignored him though I could have said something witty. I only watched Sarah's react. She looked at me disappointed, sad and probably angry. I couldn't blame her.

"Did you hit her Steve?" Sarah asked her husband probably shocked by my current state. Sure I couldn't see myself in a mirror but I surely looked bad. I could feel dried blood on my face, it was disgusting.

"No Sarah. She just fell and hit the ground when she tried to escape." The reverend answered.

_What a liar! _The man standing right beside them probably punched me and made me fall. I was not clumsy like he implied. Unfortunately I knew there was no point arguing. After all my lies, Sarah wouldn't believe me and even if she did, she would never help me getting out of this since I was there for Godric. Would she ever let me explain myself? I didn't know but even if she did, I would have to lie a little bit. I could not tell her or Steve or the other man about the reasons of my presence here. I could not tell them about my connection to Godric, they would not understand, I could not tell them about the kind of girl I was either. They would call me a freak or just didn't believe me. Either way it was bad for me.

"Now that you've seen her, you don't have to stay there. I know how hard it is for you." Steve said as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"No, I want to understand why she lied to us, to me." Sarah said, very determined to get answers from. She took a step towards the cage, her eyes fixed on me. "Why Scarlett? How could you do this? He's a vampire. I can't believe you're one of those fangbangers."

I sighed. Things were not that easy. I wished her sister hadn't followed vampires and disappeared because her opinion would be completely different.

"Nothing's ever really as it seems. I could try to convince you but it's a hopeless cause. There are just things you can't understand, things you can't even imagine, forces beyond your control."

"They have brainwashed you, Scarlett. Vampires are monsters." Sarah said completely ignoring what I had said.

"I am not saying that I'm very fond of vampires, I know what they're capable of. Godric is just someone who doesn't deserve to die."

Sarah shook her head while Steve came closer to his wife. I definitely hated that man.

"He is one of them. Do you realize that he has probably killed thousand of humans? He deserves to burn under the sun." Steve said.

"He's good and he's bad... He's probably guilty of many crimes but who am I to blame him? Did he choose to become a vampire? Did he take pleasure in killing? Does he feel remorse for what he did? Does he blame himself for everything? Can you answer to these questions reverend? I don't think so but anyway I don't care about what he did, he's just all I got."

It was true that I didn't know about Godric's past but I wasn't blind or dumb. He was a vampire, he surely never hesitated before killing someone to eat or for fun. I could say that I was shocked and it would be true but I wasn't going to judge him. That was who he was, that was part of nature. If I blamed him, then I should also blame many of my ancestors and some members of my family.

"You need help Scarlett. We can help you getting over this unhealthy obsession. Just accept our offer." Sarah said and it surprised me. The woman had a kind heart but I guessed that she only gave me that opportunity because I reminded her of her sister.

"Sarah... I don't think she's interested. You should probably leave now." Steve Newlin said and patted her shoulder gently.

His wife still seemed very affected by the situation. It was sad for her but if I had to lie again for Godric, I would do it again and again without hesitation.

"What are you going to do Steve? Please-"

"-Do not worry. I won't hurt her, I promise." He interrupted her but I could perfectly see his smirk.

He was lying to her so easily. Sure he wasn't going to get his hands dirty but his henchman would. The man was already staring at me and looked excited. He was creepy and he started to scare me. I was helpless without my power, I was just a fragile girl who couldn't do anything against this tall and strong /an.

Hesitantly Sarah left but she shot a last glance at me and I was left alone with the kind reverend. I expected something bad, very bad.

"You're not a vampire but you are something else Scarlett. I saw what you did to me. What kind of freak are you?"

_Here we go_, I thought to myself. If he believed that he was going to get answers from me about what I was, he was so wrong. Even if I did tell him, either he would not believe me or he would just think that I was another monster.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer. Gabe, please." Steve gestured towards his henchman and I watched him coming closer to the cage.

He was going to enter and he did. I was scared that now the reverend would order him to make me talk using every possible way. Gabe was surely not going to refuse, on the contrary I believe he would take pleasure in whatever he would do to me.

I wished I could move to get away from him but my current state prevented me from doing anything. I was even too tired to block him so that he would stay away from me. He was now in front of me, his fists clenched, a wide smirk on his face. A second later, a hand collided with my cheek and I fell back on the ground. With no energy left in my body, it wasn't long before I lost consciousness much to Gabe and Steve's displeasure.

* * *

"Wake up." I heard a woman's voice calling out for me and a warm hand caressing my cheek. My head also seemed to rest on someone's lap.

It all felt like a dream but too soon I realized that it was real. I could feel numbness in my body but what particularly hurt was head. The last thing I remembered was Gabe hitting me in the face. I was so weak that I lost consciousness immediately after. Right now, it seemed that Steve and his henchman were gone and I wasn't alone anymore. _Was Sarah back?_ I didn't think so, it didn't sound like her. Plus, I didn't believe she would come back to see me or even be that gentle with me.

"Come on... Wake up."

After struggling a little bit, I managed to open my eyes apprehensively. I was scared of who was there with me. To my greatest surprise, the person who was being so kind with me was the woman I saw at Godric's, the mind reader. I didn't quite understand what she was doing there and I was too tired to think properly. All I wanted was to sleep again and again.

"Good. You're awake. How are you?" She asked and smiled at me.

I wished I could stay that I was fine but I was far from being okay. I had never ever been treated that way. I didn't understand how Steve Newlin could have ordered Gabe to slap me. He was supposed to be a reverend, he was supposed to be pacific but he wasn't. On the contrary, he seemed cruel.

"I'm hurt." I said with a husky voice. My head was still spinning. It was just awful.

"I'm going to help you sit up, okay?"

I nodded and with her help, I managed to sit up again, hoping that this time, Steve and Gabe wouldn't come back. I looked around the room and noticed that there was another man in the cage. I had already seen him before in Godric's nest. He was always standing beside the hispanic vampire, I guessed they were very much in love. If he was there, that meant they were there for Godric. The vampires must have sent them and since the woman was a telepath, they thought she could probably find information. It seemed that she got caught unfortunately for them but at least I was not alone.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse and the man there is Hugo Ayers. I saw you in Godric's house but I don't remember your name sorry."

That woman seemed nice enough and trustworthy. I felt at ease with her even though I didn't know her. The fact that she was a telepath didn't bother me, surely because she couldn't read my mind.

"Scarlett Lockhart." I whispered back and closed my eyes.

"Are you a member of the Fellowship?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Do I look like a member of that community?"

With my bruised face and probably blood on my face, I doubt I could pretend to be one of Steve's followers. The reverend would't treat his minions the way he treated me. It seemed logical. Why was she even asking that question? That was dumb. Plus, if I was one of them, I wouldn't tell her.

Sookie shook her head. "I'm sorry. What are you doing here if you're not one of them?"

_Could I tell her the truth?_ I wondered for a second but when I thought about it, there was no point lying to her. She was there for the same reason I chose to come.

"I wanted to find Godric."

"Oh. Is he here?"

I nodded. The vampire was there and I started to wonder why he didn't come to my rescue. He could have so easily helped me but instead, I was still there and hurt. As much as I wanted to be angry towards him I couldn't. He didn't know me, who I was and what he meant to me.

"That's good. When Bill comes, we'll find and save me. Everything will be fine."

I stared at her. Bill was probably one of the unknown vampire I saw at the nest and judging by the smile on her face when she said his name, he was probably her boyfriend.

"Why... Why did you come for Godric? No one seemed to know you back there."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to reveal myself to her but I could answer without saying too much. My story was also too complicated to be explained now to someone I didn't know. It would seem so strange to tell a complete stranger that the vampire they were looking for was someone I was connected, someone I could die for, someone I would die without. I had given up my old life for him and there was no turning back.

"It's a long story... He's special for me. That's all you have to know." I said gently, hoping that I didn't sound too harsh. Even if we were in this shirt together, it didn't mean that we could tell each other secrets. It was perhaps bonding time for the prisoners but I was not ready to tell her everything.

"Okay... I didn't want to sound rude, I'm sorry. It's just that you're so devoted to him and yet no one knows you. You look like you love him."

I didn't answer because deep inside of me that was probably how I felt. I loved him with all my heart as strange as it sounded. _How can you love someone you don't know?_ I didn't know the answer but it was my destiny, I had no choice in the matter the moment I left home.

"Hey Scarlett, stay awake, don't close your eyes. You might have a concussion."

I heard Sookie's voice and I realized that I had momentary closed my eyes. I felt so light headed. All I wanted was to let darkness consume me. I wanted to sleep. I tried to fight against the desire to sleep but it seemed so pointless until a sudden noise brought me back to reality. I had no time to realize what was happening but I suddenly saw that Gabe was back, looking enraged. My desire to sleep hadn't disappeared but adrenaline was running through my veins keeping me awake.

He walked towards Sookie but Hugo tried to intervene only find himself knocked out. Gabe then started to attack Sookie, his intention was clear. He wanted to rape her and I was there to watch all of this. I had to do something, I had to gather my strength. It would probably make me fall unconscious but it was necessary though I wasn't sure I could do it. I kept hearing Sookie's cries for help so I raised my hand in their direction. A few seconds later, I felt a sudden flash inside of me and it was just enough to push that disgusting man away from Sookie and against the cage. Unfortunately for me, that move wasn't enough to stop that awful man but now I was totally helpless. I was staring blankly at the scene in front of me, unable to move. I was just awake but not for a very long time. I could feel myself slipping away and not even Sookie's screams for me and Gabe's hands on my body brought me back inside my body. Sookie tried to help me by jumping on Gabe's back but he easily got rid of her to continue his assault on me until suddenly, he was gone.

There was no pressure on my body anymore, nothing. Sookie quickly came beside me wrapping her arms around me but all I saw was Godric, holding Gabe, ready to end his life and I just didn't care at all that someone could die. Godric was the only one I saw.

* * *

_I hope you liked this new chapter. For the next one, I won't able to write until tuesday I think. I have a big oral exam on monday and I need to stay focused. Anyway, I'll do my best to write as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope I pictured all character well enough._

**_I also want to apologize for my mistakes. I didn't read the chapter before posting it. By the way, if anyone is interested in being my beta, feel free to message me._**

_VampMad50 : Eric will be himself but he's only being an ass because he cares deeply about Godric._

_G.R : I'm such a mean author. Another cliffhanger, sorry._

_starryeyedx3 : No she's not an angel but she's something. I want to make Scarlett clever but that doesn't mean she's a genius. She will make mistake and she will show her weaknesses soon._

_ElvenVamp : They will finally have a conversation soon._

_PrinessFergie : Yes she would do everything for him, soon you'll understand why._

_A huge thanks again to everyone who add this story to their favorites and alerts._

_Also another huge huge thanks to : VampMad50, ff13, Ilovefashion2001, G.R, starryeyedx3, belladu57, ElvenVamp, Pixiecropse, LovelyFanatic, caleb's babe and PrinessFergie for their reviews. I can't express how happy your comments make me. It's always such a pleasure to read them. They give me the desire to write as much as I can. You are really amazing._

_As always, don't hesitate to comment but also to send me a message. I would answer your question and I want to have your thoughts on this chapter._

_So please review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 5 :**

At that very moment, I wished that I had more energy in my body, I wished that I could move and run to Godric. Yet I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move due to my current condition. I had used all my strength while trying to help Sookie. I couldn't even talk and I felt even more helpless than before. It was so frustrating for me, not only because I loved to be able to do what I wanted but mostly because Godric was there.

The vampire was however busy with Gabe. He was holding the man by the neck. Steve Newlin's henchman was begging Godric to spare his life but I could see that it was pointless. I knew how vampires worked and Godric wasn't different. He saved us but he wasn't going to leave Gabe unpunished. With a swift movement, Godric broke Gabe's neck, killing him in the process and letting his body fall to the ground.

Some people would have been appalled by this sight, by the cruelty of the vampire but I wasn't. It didn't bother me. First because the man had hit me, tried to rape Sookie and I. Then also because death wasn't something that revolted me. I had seen many people dying, it was just their time. Finally, as terrible as I sounded, I believed that Gabe didn't deserve to die after what he did.

"Godric?" Sookie asked, unsure. I wanted to yell at her for being so stupid. Of course, the vampire standing in front of us was Godric. Who else could it be ?

"You should not have come." He answered very calmly, his eyes fixed on us or rather on me.

I could feel his intense gaze on my body. I probably looked like hell and I was sure that he was probably smelling my blood. The scent was probably wonderful, I knew that my kind had one of the most delicious blood in the world. I could also imagine what was going on in his head. _Who was I? Why did I come for him ? Why did I risk my life for him? What was I?_ He was a very old vampire but I was still a mystery for him but hopefully not for too long. I wanted him to know everything about me and about us. There was a risk that it could go all wrong, that would have hard consequences for me but I couldn't go back in time. If that was my fate, I accepted it.

However, I hated the fact that he had just told us that we shouldn't have come for him. _Was he that determined to die?_ That just didn't make sense for me. I wanted to bring joy back in his life. I wanted to him to understand how wonderful life could be.

"Eric was worried for you." Sookie answered quickly while I laid my head on her shoulder, still watching Godric. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I could feel how much I cared for him. I knew I had made the right decision.

"He should have known better than sending human for me."

I wished that I could tell him that no one sent me, that I came willingly but I was too weak for that. I was going crazy inside my own body.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the floor above us followed by screams from terrified people. I didn't know what was happening but when Sookie's grip tightened on me, I felt less worried. She seemed confident and hopeful.

"Bill!"

"No". Godric shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm here my child, down here."

Only a second later, the door was thrown open and that giant idiotic asshole I met the other night entered. His relationship with Godric was deep and strong it seemed. I didn't know how vampires worked but since Godric called him his child, that only meant one thing. Godric was his maker and it explained why he had been so touchy. The one I could now call Eric kneeled before Godric, bowing his head. If I was devoted to Godric as Sookie said, _what was she going to say about his child now?_

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric reprimanded calmly his child.

"I had no other choice. These savages they… They seek to destroy you."

_No shit Sherlock, _I thought to myself. Everyone here knew exactly what Steve Newlin had planned for Godric. Even Godric knew it. He came there for that reason. That giant idiot might have been Godric's child but he didn't seem to know him very well. _How could he be so blind? _I guessed Godric didn't choose him for his intelligence.

"I'm aware of what they've planned." The older vampire said and then pointed to the other human in the place. "This one betrayed you."

The blond vampire didn't glance at the other man but he suddenly caught the sight of me. His eyes widened in surprise. He surely didn't expect to find me there after the show I put on the other night. He probably even believed that I was a member of the Fellowship of The Sun. At least, now he had probably realized his mistake.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked as his attention turned back to his maker.

"I require very little blood anymore."

Just when the other vampire was about to respond, an alarm rang through the building only meaning one thing : trouble. If the situation was that bad for now, it got worse the second this alarm went off.

"Save the humans, Eric."

"Scarlett can't walk. I don't think she can move at all, she needs help before we do anything. I don't know what happened to her but she's weak." Sookie quickly said before anyone had the chance to say something.

Right now, I was more a burden than anything else. Yet, everyone could easily get out without getting hurt. I meant that with two vampires, we could leave without causing any trouble. One of them could even take me, I was not that heavy. They could even use their super speed to leave quickly with us. Even if they were many people there, they wouldn't even see us. I truly believed that was the best option but I got the feeling that it wouldn't be that way.

"I will take care of her. Do not worry." Godric said as he approached and kneeled beside me. Sookie on the other hand stood up and went beside the other vampire. "Now go. Spill no blood on your way out."

The blond vampire nodded before leaving with Sookie. The woman shot me one last worried glance. She seemed worried for me and somehow, I was also anxious for her. I didn't know her but she seemed like a good person. I hoped she could escape without getting hurt. I didn't know what was waiting for them out there but I prayed she would be okay.

However now, as much as I started to like Sookie, my mind was focused on the vampire beside me. He was there, I could almost touch him. He was staring straight at me, studying me and the wound on my head. I wanted so badly to say something but I couldn't. I was also scared that he would think I was crazy.

"Why did you come for me?" He asked, surely not expecting an immediate answer.

With one of his hands, he brushed back a lock of my hair behind my ear. That was such a gentle and sudden move that I could have never expected. It was perhaps wishful thinking but I hoped that it could feel that we had something, that I wasn't just a crazy girl or a fangbanger. I wanted to believe that he could see right through me. I didn't expect him to understand immediately or to realize who I was but if he could see that I was there for him, it was just enough.

"I apologize for the pain you've been through because of me. You will be fine. I'm going to heal you."

I was confused. _How could he heal my wounds?_ We were alone in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun and those injuries would take weeks to heal completely. I was also certain that during my fall, I broke some of my ribs.

I watched carefully as Godric brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He then offered me his bloody wrist but I didn't understand what he wanted me to do. _Did his blood have healing properties?_ I wasn't familiar with everything concerning vampires. There were many things I still ignore. Of course, I knew about their speed and strength, the fact that they could glamour people into making what they wanted, the fact that their blood could become a drug too. Yet I had never ever heard about vampire blood healing people. If it was the case, wouldn't they use it to cure every single disease?

"Drink. You'll feel better." He gently ordered.

He brought his wrist closer to my mouth. I was a little bit reluctant but I guessed I could do it. That was Godric's blood. He was offering me his blood, I couldn't refuse as gross as it sounded. I was just a little shy too right now, though I was certainly not a shy person. As much as I wanted to be close physically to Godric, drinking his blood was something unusual but I would do it. So I opened my mouth and started licking at the wound made by his fangs. It tasted strange at first. It was blood after all but after a few seconds, the taste started to change to something delicious, addictive. I wanted more, I craved for more. That was a disturbing feeling but I could care less because the more I drank his blood, the better I felt. The pain I could have felt and the dizziness were disappearing very quickly thanks to his wonderful and delicious blood. I couldn't stop myself now that I had tasted it. It was also bringing me an intense joy to drink from him.

"That's enough..." Godric said but it didn't stop me.

The vampire had to remove his hand from my mouth to stop me. Now, I felt so much better, I felt like nothing had happened. I wasn't feeling any pain and when I touched my head, there was no wound anymore. It was amazing and I was surprised by the power of vampire blood. I knew that many creatures had healing abilities but I didn't know about vampires.

Now that I was perfectly fine, I even managed to stand up but I knew what was waiting for me. I had wanted this for so long but I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster. I was finally in front of Godric, perfectly able to speak. It was time, it was now or never.

"Thank you for your help. I... I'm Scarlett. "

_You're so dumb_, I thought to myself. There are so many other things I should tell and he had probably heard my name thanks to Sookie.

"I've been looking for you... I-"

"-You should not have come for me." He interrupted me immediately.

I stared at him a little bit dumfounded. I didn't expect him to thank me for getting caught but he shouldn't have at least let me speak. I was going to help him everything even if he wasn't ready to hear me. I just needed to find the right words.

"There was no other option for me. I had to see you and when I learned that you were gone, I knew where to find you." I paused and crossed my fingers behind my back. I was so anxious. " You might think I'm insane but I wanted to see you face to face for so long. I've been watching you for so long now but I wasn't brave enough to come but here I am. I know it's strange but it's true. I... You're very important for me."

I had prepared what I wanted to tell him but I suddenly didn't remember. I was too disturbed. He was so close to me. I believed the only way to truly express myself was to throw myself at him and show him how much I cared and wanted him. Yet, that wasn't probably the best thing to do. He already looked at me like I was completely insane.

"You should leave."

"What?"

I was completely shocked. I didn't understand what was happening. _Didn't he want to listen to me? Wasn't he curious about who and what I was? _

"I'm not going to leave. I have to-"

"- You have to leave. It's better for you." He insisted.

He just didn't know me. I was stubborn. Not even my father managed to change my mind when I decided to leave everything I knew. Godric wasn't going to tell me what to do either. We might have a very strong connection, I might be completely devoted to him but one some points I was still independent. Also if his life was in danger, I would do anything even if that meant losing mine.

"What's good for me is to stay with you no matter what. I haven't left home for nothing, you just can't tell me to leave you." I argued, taking a step closer to him.

"You will because it's your chance to get out. I'll be fine." He said and laid his hands on my shoulders, his eyes staring straight into mine. _Was he trying to glamour me?_ "Go now. Get out of the place and be safe."

"I don't want to leave you and glamouring me isn't going to get you anywhere. I'm not like everyone else, Godric. I will only leave if I know you are getting out too."

For a brief moment, shock appeared on his face but he quickly replaced this expression with a stoic one.

"Alright but go now." He said as he let his hands trailed down my arms while I shivered at his touch. I didn't really know if he would truly leave this place too but I had to trust him. Honestly, he had seen how determined I was, he wasn't going to risk my life again. I was certain he could see how determined I was to get him out of that place with or without his consent.

* * *

I had left Godric in the basement but the moment I left, I shot him one last glance and he nodded at me. He probably had one last thing to take care about, perhaps it had something to do with the reverend, I didn't know but I would make sure he was fine no matter what. Arriving at the top of the stairs I looked towards the door. Unfortunately, some guys were blocking the entry, they were holding wooden stakes in their hands probably ready to fight against vampires. The only thing they ignored was that in a fight hand to hand against vampires, they would die before they got the chance to graze their skins.

I had to get passed them to leave the church but it was going to be hard. I could pretend that I was a member of the fellowship but I probably looked like hell. My wounds were probably healed now but I still had blood on me. I couldn't fool them like that. The other option bothered me. I could use my power on them and threw them far away from the door but they were only humans. I didn't want to hurt them since for now they hadn't hurt anyone apparently.

All of a sudden, the church's door was thrown open and the men guarding it crashed against the ground because of the force of the new comer. I was sure that a new vampire had just arrived and headed straight for the center of the church. _That was my chance but what the hell was a vampire doing here?_ I got my answer very quickly when I heard Sookie screaming his name, that vampire was Bill but why wasn't Sookie already gone? She left with Godric's child, she should already be far away from this place.

I should probably take advantage of the mess created by the new vampire to leave and be safe but I couldn't. Sookie was unfortunately still there. She was nice and now that I got my strength back, thanks to Godric's blood, I could be useful. I couldn't leave her there.

So I walked toward the center of church. There I saw many members of the Fellowship, the new vampire and Steve Newlin pointing a gun at Sookie's head. Yet just when I was about to do something, someone screamed the reverend's name and the gun was knocked out of his hand. I didn't clearly see what happened but it didn't matter. I decided to join Sookie but just before I wanted to do something. I carefully approached the altar without anyone noticing me, probably thanks to the recent event. They were too busy staring at the reverend.

While Steve Newlin was still moaning in pain about his head, I moved my hand and threw him hard against the alter where Godric's child was laying wrapped in silver. It felt so good to do that. I wasn't into violence but he deserved it. I wanted to do more to him, I wanted him to suffer. I wanted nothing more than to slowly prevent him from breathing thanks to my telekinesis but that was perhaps too mean. I wasn't a killer. I wasn't cruel like some of my kind were but it felt so good to be able to just take a small revenge on that psycho reverend.

"Scarlett!" Sookie screamed my name but I didn't look at her. I only noticed that she was now removing the silver chains from the tall vampire. Godric's progeny immediately went to Steve, grabbing him by throat just after glancing at me, surprised.

"Go ahead, murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." Steve Newlin screamed.

_This is so pathetic_, I thought to myself.

As if someone had heard him, there was a rumble in the church. The doors were thrown open, only this time not for one vampire or for someone like me,_ no..._ That time at least a dozen vampires were there and they were furious. I recognized some of them as members of Godric's nest, especially the one with a cowboy hat. He was a little wild when you compared him to the hispanic female vampire who I noticed wasn't there.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us to far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come kill us." The vampire smirked. "We'll kill you first... Same way we did to your father."

"Murderer!" Steve shouted, rage and pain in his voice.

"Destroy them... All of them."

That's when all hell broke loose. The vampires started grabbing humans in order to bite them and probably drain them to death. It was going to be a sheer bloodbath because of one man's madness.

"Enough!"

I knew that voice : Godric. Everyone froze searching from where could that voice come. The vampire was above us, near the organ pipes. I was glad for his intervention but even more because he had left the basement as he said.

"You came for me I assume, underling." Godric said very calmly but you could hear the authority in his voice.

"Yes, Sheriff." The cowboy vampire answered, disappointed.

"These people have nor harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me." Steve Newlin said while he was on his knees before Godric's child. _How could someone be so stupid? Couldn't he see that Godric was trying to make peace with him?_ Perhaps he did, but he could care less. He wanted war. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Using vampire speed, Godric was now amongst us, holding Steve Newlin by the nape of his neck. For a second, our eyes met and I was pretty sure that I saw disapproval in his eyes but I only smiled at him. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He looked around the room but no one said anything, no one raised their hand, too scared of vampires, probably realizing how ridiculous that fight was. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

I let out a sigh of relief when everyone started to leave though the reverend was begging them to stay. Only was man was hesitant to leave but did anyway, it was the one I met, I guessed his name was Luke or something like that. I saw him looking at me but I remained impassive.

I sensed a presence beside me and realized that Godric was now there.

"I thought I told you leave." He said, gazing at me.

"I never listen." I replied with a smile because now that everything was over, it was time for Godric and I to have a real conversation. It was time to tell him everything.

* * *

_I never thought I would write this new chapter so quickly especially with my oral but here it is. I hope you will like it. Godric and Scarlett finally met ! I hope it will please you all. For one I didn't end it on a big cliffhanger!_

_ElvenVamp : Thank you! I'm really trying to write as Scarlett and show how she could feel._

_PrinessFergie : I'm glad you think the story's different._

_Royal Ember : Oh yes, he's very confused and it's going to get worse._

_A huge thanks to : Beckah Godric-Northman, DeathsDarkLover, LovelyFanatic, caleb's babe, ff13, ElvenVamp, PrinessFergie and Royal Ember for their reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. It's so important for me, especially these days. Your support keeps me going, you're amazing. I also want to thank again those who add this story to their favorites and alerts, I get emails about it everyday and it's so great.  
_

_Again, is anyone interested in being my beta reader? I really need one._

_Also, what do you think will happen now? What will Scarlett do? How do you think Godric's going to react? Do you have an idea of what she could be? How's Eric going to behave around her?  
_

_Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts about that chapter. It's very important for me. I'll try to start writing the next chapter soon but I still need to think about it. I have a few ideas but I need to make sure that it's good enough.  
_

_Anyway, please review?_


	7. Chapter 6

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Beta Reader : auntjilly

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**

Things never went as planned, I should have known that getting Godric out of the Fellowship of the Sun didn't mean that I could spend time with him. It got very complicated the moment we left the church. I tried to follow him, but there were too many vampires around him, especially his giant child who never left his side.

As if he wasn't enough to keep me away, there was Sookie. As nice and sweet as that girl was, I wished she would just leave me alone. Just when I was about to reach Godric, she called my name and caught my arm. A second later, she had her arms around my body, whispering me that she was glad that I was alright. We had only spent perhaps one hour together, but that didn't prevent her from being very close to me. She was definitely too nice for her own good, but her vampire seemed to be very protective of her. He watched me suspiciously all the time and I could not really blame him. I was a complete stranger, one that could move things with her mind. He had seen it, he was probably worried for Sookie. It was cute, perhaps too much since that didn't sound like something a vampire would, but I suppose every vampire is different.

Despite my bad luck, I was still determined to have a real talk with Godric. It wouldn't be easy, I knew it but I had the entire night to have him all for myself. Right now, I was at the sheriff's house. I have been kindly, well not really kindly, invited by Godric's child. As we left the Fellowship, he forced himself to ask me to come. Of course, that wasn't his idea buts his makers and I was glad about that. Yet, managing to have a moment alone with the vampire was going to be a difficult thing but I tried to maximize my chance to succeed. I made myself as pretty as I could, trying not to look like vampire bait, but also not wanting to look like a virgin. I finally settled on a little black dress that fit me perfectly and accentuated my curves. It brought out the best aspects of my body. I truly hoped that it would be enough to catch Godric's attention. I wasn't a whore, but if dressing up could help me, I won't hesitate.

Unfortunately for now, it didn't work, not because Godric hadn't seen me or wasn't interested, rather because there were too many vampires there. Every single one of them wanted to see Godric, talk to him, show him respect, it's always something. I started getting frustrated, because I just can't seem to get close to him. Just like before, every time I thought it was the right moment, someone came in front of him or talked to me. Some of the vampires there saw me at the Fellowship and wanted to learn more about me, why I was there. Sookie was also being thanked for what she did, but I didn't really see why they were all so interested in speaking with me. No, that wasn't entirely true. My clothes attracted unwanted attention and perhaps my scent too. Some vampires were not very subtle in their approach, I could sense immediately that they didn't just want to talk with me, but had more physical intentions in mind. I only wished that Godric was the one to do so. _Couldn't he see that I was waiting for him? Wasn't he curious about me? Didn't he want to keep me for himself?_

He was one complicated vampire for sure. I became even more frustrated when I saw Godric giving me many sidelong looks. I didn't know if he realized that I caught his glance nearly every time. Perhaps he was doing it on purpose, perhaps it was as hard for him as it was for me. I had this terrible need to be physically close to him. It was almost painful and the need grew stronger after having his blood. It was strange, but since that moment, I felt even more connected to him, more attracted. I desired him more than anything and I believed that my body was also betraying me. I shivered every time he looked at me and suddenly, the room was too hot for me.

I knew that it was now. The way Godric stared at me and the fact that no one was there but me, proved how right I was. It was intense, it was exciting, and I felt like there was a drummer inside my body. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I thought it would explode. Every single vampire in the room could also hear it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone asked me and grabbed my arm at the same time. As I looked up, I saw Godric's child staring down coldly at me.

"Why are you interested?"

I tried to get out of his grip but his grip was too strong. I couldn't say I liked him very much at the moment, but it wasn't like we had a great first meeting. Yet it didn't matter, _why was he stopping me? _I'm certain he knew exactly where I was headed, it was evident, but he wanted to keep me away from his maker. Perhaps he was worried for him or perhaps he was curious about me. Either way, I didn't resist as he dragged me away from Godric. I could have easily pushed him away with power, but it would attract too much attention. I didn't want anyone else to know about what I was able to do. It could get too dangerous for me.

When we finally stopped walking, I noticed that we were all alone in a small room of the house. _Did that vampire think he could scare me that way? _He was an idiot if he thought so. No vampire scared me. My only fear was to lose Godric or face his rejection.

"What's your business with Godric?" The tall bloodsucker asked me as he forced me against the wall. His hands went on each side of my face. "Why did you risk your life at the Fellowship of the Sun for him?"

I smiled at him. So that was it, he was just curious and intrigued by me. To be honest, it brought me immense satisfaction, I knew that his ignorance was driving him crazy. _Who was I? What was I?_ He wanted to know, but I wasn't going to answer him. I was going to play with him a little bit and when I had enough of that game, I would just make him leave. That would be his punishment for preventing me from seeing his maker.

"Why should I answer you? You know, my mother always told me that I shouldn't talk to strangers."

He literally growled and I could see how angry he was getting. I honestly loved the fact that he was so easily annoyed by me. I was going to enjoy pushing his buttons. _Let's see how far you can go_, I thought to myself.

"You will answer me now." One of his hands left the wall only to find its way on my neck. He didn't apply too much pressure, he wasn't trying to suffocate me, he was just making me look him in the eye. That was a pointless attempt to glamour me, but that could lead to something very funny. "Why are you so interested in my maker? Was it your plan all along to trick him into giving you his blood?" He asked and I couldn't help but wonder why he mentioned Godric's blood. _Why is that so important? What did it have to do with me? What kind of power did his blood have?_ He only healed me. I guessed he was just annoyed.

"He's like a lost puppy and I want to cuddle with him."

I just wanted to laugh because it was such a ridiculous answer. It didn't even make sense but it had the merit of being the cause of the vampire's fury. He was boiling with rage. I guessed he realized that glamouring me wasn't going to work. How frustrating it probably was for such a powerful vampire.

"You're making fun of me..."

_No really? Wasn't he a very bright vampire?_

"Why can't I glamour you?"

I didn't answer but only smiled innocently at him. The look on his face was priceless and I had to force myself to not laugh at him. As funny as seeing him furious was, I didn't the situation to get out of control. It wouldn't be very prudent of me considering this vampire was still Godric's progeny, someone he was probably very close to. I had to be very careful in what I was doing. I didn't want to get on Godric's bad side. He was too important to me.

"I'm a very special girl, Mister Vampire, one you don't want to annoy. You've seen what I can do but that was only a glimpse of my ability. I can do much more than that..." I whispered.

As strange as it sounded, it seemed like I was flirting with him and I liked that. I was playing with fire. It had been a while since I had done something like that and it was good to let loose once in a while. I knew I shouldn't since I completely belonged to Godric and cared so much about him, but it wasn't like something would happen. I wouldn't let it get too far. A little game couldn't hurt anyone. Plus, I couldn't deny that Godric's child was rather handsome.

"What are you?" He asked again while his hand left my throat, going back to the place it was before. He took a deep breath, though it wasn't because he needed it. "Your scent... It's like smelling the ocean... So pure, so perfect almost like virgin's blood. Yet you are no virgin but you're something else. Your blood seems so delicious, so alluring and I'm sure that it is better than anything I have ever had. You're one special girl indeed but what you are exactly, I have no idea. Perhaps if I taste you, I'll have my answers." His fangs appeared a second later.

_Okay,_ it was time to end this shit. I wasn't going to let him bite me or anything else. He was going to regret his behavior.

"Don't even think about it, vampire."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Use that magic thing you have. Sure, it will work for a while but in the end, I'll have you because you'll be too tired. I'm don't think you will do anything to me, you don't want to make a scene here inside Godric's house, do you? So I think I am going to taste you and perhaps drain you so that I can get rid of you, for good."

I wasn't scared, well perhaps I was, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his words affected me. Unfortunately for me, he was quite right. I didn't want to get into trouble and risk anything in his house. I couldn't make a bad impression to Godric or it was over for me. Yet, I had to stop him because I didn't want him to sink his fangs inside of me.

"Eric that's enough. Leave her alone." Godric ordered as he appeared in the doorway.

His child looked disappointed as he reluctantly obeyed his maker's command. He took a step back and stared at his maker as I did the same. Godric had just managed to avoid a small disaster and I would have to thank him for that. He always came at the right time, he probably listened to what was going on between his child and me. Hopefully he wouldn't mind the teasing. I felt a sudden wave of guilt pass through me. As fun as talking with the blonde vampire was, I couldn't help but feel like it was going to complicate things. That was my fault.

"Leave us Eric."

* * *

Godric's child left the room but not before sending me a warning look. He didn't trust me with his maker. I honestly didn't care, all I knew was that Godric and I were finally alone, in a room where no one could disturb us. I was beyond excited right now.

"I think it's time for you and me to talk." He said and walked towards a couch that I hadn't noticed before. He sat down and waved at me to come. I didn't hesitate a second and joined him. "Now tell me who are you really and why you risked your life for me. No lies, I want the truth."

I like playing around but with him, it was a serious matter. I would never lie to him. There was no reason for me to hide anything. I was meant to be with him and I wasn't going to fuck up everything. I had sacrificed too many things to come there but I knew it was worth it.

"I didn't lie to you about my name. I'm Scarlett Lockhart." I paused and took a deep breath. "I've been watching you for a very long time, I know it sounds creepy but it wasn't in a bad way I promise. I'm not some fangbanger, the fact that you are a vampire has nothing to do with my presence here. I don't have some sick obsession with you or anything like that either. I know it sounds strange but you will understand."

He was raising his eyebrows at me. I imagine I sound a little insane right now. _Hey Godric, I've been watching you for a long but don't worry I'm not a psychopath, that doesn't sound crazy, not at all_, I thought to myself. Telling the truth was definitely harder than I thought. Honestly, any sane person would tell me to leave the house and never come back. Thankfully for me, the vampire was very clement.

"I... We are connected. I'm yours. My body, my soul and my heart belong to you. You are just everything for me, the reason why I'm still breathing. I know you probably won't believe me but it's completely true. My destiny is to be yours, it was decided the day I chose to come here... There was nothing I could have done to change it because I was now here, on earth." I ran a hand through my hair, perhaps to reassure myself. "I don't know what to call it but I think humans would say that we're some kind of soulmates, though I'm not sure that's the right word. Anyway, it's only if you want to. I care deeply about you... It's even more than that."

I didn't know if I was very clear, but I didn't think I had time to tell him the entire story. It had to be quick so that he wouldn't throw me out of his house, but I was still missing some important parts of my story. I still hadn't told him what I was, how I could be there, why I could move things with my mind and why I chose to be there instead of staying with my loved ones.

"So what do you say?"

_Stupid question Scarlett_, I thought to myself. He was looking at me quite dumbfounded. Usually, I knew that he was good at hiding his feelings, I had watched him many times, but this time was different. He never expected to meet someone like me. I didn't even know if he believed me.

"I believe you. Yet, I think it is unfair that someone like you is cursed with someone like me. I apologize for causing you any trouble."

That time, I was shocked. I think he didn't really understand our connection or who I was. _Wasn't he happy that I existed?_

"You don't get it. It's not a curse, it's a gift. I'm here for you and I wouldn't change a single thing. Are you... Are you rejecting me?" I finally asked, fear creeping into my mind. Rejection would mean death for me.

This connection was keeping me alive and there was nothing I could do to change that. No matter how much I wanted to live, if he pushed me away, I would die. That was the risk I took when I left home, I knew what was waiting for me if he didn't want me. Yet the feelings I experience with him are worth it. My family tried to make me change my mind, afraid of losing me forever but my choice was made. I wanted to live a life where I could feel complete and not one with only a part of me. Many of my kind decided that what they had was just enough, but I couldn't live like them. They have a beautiful family, it was just perfect, but I wanted more. I wanted what my uncle had when he chose to do the same thing as me. I remembered seeing him happy with his wife, I knew at that very moment that I wanted the same. Even if he is dead now, his life had been filled with happiness and love. If Godric accepted me, I hope that I would have the same life as my uncle but without one thing: death.

"I'm not rejecting you, but I can't let you ruin your life for someone like me. You proved that you have a kind heart, but you should use it for someone who deserves it." He said and though I was relieved, I wasn't happy at all.

I didn't believe he understood the situation we were in. There is no other man I could be connected to. He was the only one for me. I couldn't choose anything and even if I had that choice, I wouldn't do it.

"You should forget about me." He continued and my heart broke a little bit more at his words. This was just madness.

"I can't do this and you can't glamour me to forget about you. I'm not human. It doesn't work one me."

I guessed it was probably time to reveal exactly what I was, that it would perhaps make him see things differently. During his long life, he might have heard about my kind. This could clear many things up and he might even understand how serious I was. My kind was not very well known out here, but some of us had decided to come out of our safe haven to live another life, others appeared sometimes despite the fact that they didn't want another life. There were many stories, legends, some were true, some wrong but Godric could have heard those rumors. This was my last chance.

"Listen, I'm a..."

I didn't have time to finish my sentence because Godric was already out of the room because of a commotion coming from the living room. I felt like the world was against me right now. I was finally going to tell him the truth about what I was. This is just getting ridiculous. Yet I did the only thing I could and went back into the living room to find Godric and finish this conversation.

When I arrived, I noticed that he was holding a female vampire by the neck while Sookie was laying on a table. Quickly, the girl got up and found her way into Bill's arms.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric coldly said to the vampire while everyone in the room stayed silent and watched what was going on.

"Yes, sheriff."

Godric released her from his grip a second later, but his eyes never left her. I believed she feared him because of his old age so she didn't dare to so much as blink.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." The vampire answered, referring to Sookie.

I wondered what Sookie could have done to her to make her so angry. That girl seemed to have a knack for getting on people's nerves, perhaps she was a magnet for trouble. After all, she was a telepath and I knew exactly what kind of creatures had that gift. The poor girl didn't even seem to know what she was otherwise she wouldn't surround herself with vampires.

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?"

"It's… your choice."

Godric was once again showing how merciful he could be. I guess he didn't want another disaster to happen. Violence was not a necessity in this case and blood shouldn't be shed tonight.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He said and then looked at Sookie's boyfriend. "You. You seem to know her." Bill nodded. "Escort her from the nest."

The vampire nodded again, but glanced at Sookie before doing anything.

"Go ahead, I'm fine." She reassured him.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric added before the two vampires left the room and the house.

Now that the situation had been handled, I decided to walk again towards Godric. It was time to finish what we started. Hopefully this time, there would be no interruption. Unfortunately for me, Sookie saw me and caught my arm gently.

"Oh Scarlett, you're here."

_Of course, I am_, I thought to myself. _Why did she have to do that?_ She was nice but I only wanted to finish my conversation with Godric. _Was it too much to ask for?_

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"I was talking with Godric. I wish to continue this conversation, so if you'd please excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but we hadn't finished." I smiled at her trying to hide my annoyance. I would have time for her later.

"Oh okay. Go ahead. We should find time to talk later, I want to know more about you."

She let go of my arm and I walked towards Godric who wasn't very far away. He had moved next to the hispanic vampire from his nest.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." Someone said and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that guy, he was the one who talked to me back at the Fellowship. _What was he doing here?_ It was strange and I had the feeling that something bad was about to happen. "I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He opened his jacked and I saw that he had chains and silver objects wrapped all around him.

Suddenly, I realized that he was a human bomb and gasped with fear. A second later, he pushed the detonator and the bomb exploded, sending me flying across the room. I can't recall what happened next, all I knew was that I was in pain until darkness completely surrounded me.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm very proud of it. **I just wonder why on this website I don't get the same amount of words than with my device. I just hope it didn't erase some of the words...** _

**_Anyway, we nearly learned about what Scarlett is, any idea? I've given some clue in this chapter. Also what do you think about her connection to Godric? Do you like it? What do you think will happen now?_**

_ isis. mama : I hope this little between Scarlett and Godric pleased you. There will be more interaction between them too._

_A huge thanks to : isis. mama, Atlafan1286, starryeyedx3, auntjilly, ff13, sillygabby, PurpleFairy11, JamesNorthman96, purpleXorchid and PrinessFergie for their reviews. You are all so amazing, thank you for your support!  
_

_**I was also wondering how do you picture Scarlett? I know exactly how I see her and I will tell you about it in the next chapter but before I want to know your thoughts. I didn't give a long description of her but I still want to know how you picture her.** _

**_As always, your comments are more than welcome. I'm always so excited to see that I got a review. Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts about the chapter and everything. Your opinion is important and it can give me ideas too. It can only make the story better!_**

**_So please review?_**


	8. Chapter 7

Hello !

Title : Fade Into You

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Beta Reader : auntjilly

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Scarlett Lockhart.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was sheer chaos in the remains of Godric's nest. There wasn't really a house any more, only ruins filled with blood and corpses. It was mind-blowing to know all of this damage was done at the hands of a single man on behalf of Steve Newlin.

The sheriff scanned what was left of the room to evaluate the damage. It could have been worse, he thought to himself. Many vampires and human companions were injured, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal. For those who were dead, there was nothing else to do. Godric spotted Stan's cowboy hat on the ground, and realized that his second in command hadn't survived. He wasn't really fond of Stan so it didn't pain him, he was just thankful that Isabel was fine and already tending to the injured vampires and humans.

Thankfully, he was not harmed and his child was hurt, but would heal. Eric had shielded the telepath who infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun, at the expense of taking a silver bullet to the chest. He knew there was no reason to worry, as the bullet would be pushed out of his chest in a matter of minutes and he would heal.

Yet, Godric could feel that something was very wrong. He had this strange sensation that someone was in deep pain. Suddenly, it all made sense in his mind. It had been a while since he had given blood to someone other than his child and he had almost forgotten how it felt to share a blood bond with a living person. The pain he was experiencing wasn't his child's, it was Scarlett's. The girl who risked her life for him at The Fellowship of the Sun, the one who was convinced that they shared a connection was badly injured.

Godric closed his eyes still standing in the middle of this chaos and let himself feel the bond he now had with this strange girl. His eyes opened wide when he felt her pain, he wasted no time as he searched for her and found her position.

Scarlett was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and bleeding to death. The bomb must have hit her in full force, judging by the many silver objects lodged in her chest. She had probably been too close to the man when the bomb exploded. Blood was pouring out of her injuries too quickly, and her heartbeat was very weak and diminished as each moment passed. Godric knew he had to act quickly or the girl would die.

The vampire delicately lifted her up in arms so that he could help her before it was too late. It would be the second time he gave her his blood, but he knew it was the only way to save her. Yet, he didn't hesitate when he bit into his wrist in order to heal her. This girl had gotten hurt twice because of him, he wasn't going to let her die now. So the vampire brought his wrist to the girl's mouth, hoping it would work, but worried it would be too late. He just hoped that her body would be functioning enough to allow her to swallow the blood. It took a few moments, but she started ingesting the blood, more out of reflex than anything else. Much to his relief, it started working and he knew in a few minutes she would be fine. He was glad that she was still unconscious as his blood pushed out the silver debris from her body, he knew that would be an excruciating experience.

Godric couldn't help but wonder who she truly was. They had been able to talk for a few minutes before the bombing happened, but it provided more questions than answers. Godric wanted to know more, the girl was a complete mystery to him. He wanted to know who she was, rather what she was, and regretted the fact that he had to leave her earlier that night.

The connection she believed they had also perplexed the vampire, he couldn't bring himself to believe in anything she said. She was sincere, there was no doubt, but even if it was true, Godric didn't believe he deserved any kind of love considering what he did during his life. Yet that girl was there and the vampire couldn't deny that he felt a connection to her. She intrigued him, she was full of life and brought something inside of him back to life. It was something the vampire wasn't used to, something he had already given up on long time ago.

Her behavior towards him and these strange feelings he had weren't the only thing that attracted him to her. If he was completely honest with himself, Scarlett's blood was like nothing he had ever smelled before. He couldn't even imagine how she tasted, he was already drooling over the thought of sinking his fangs inside of her and tasting her blood. To make matters worse, blood was covering her, so he wouldn't even have to bite her. He could imagine himself licking her up wounds just to have a taste of that delicious blood he craved. The vampire shook his head. He was two thousand years old, he was supposed to be able to control himself better than that.

"Oh my God." A voice caught Godric's attention and he looked up only to see Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton, and Eric standing there and watching him healing Scarlett.

There was fear written all over the woman's face. She was without a doubt worried for the girl laying in the vampire's arms. She might not have known her for a very long time, but it was evident that she cared and was concerned for the girl.

"How is she? Is she doing to die?" Sookie asked as Bill tightened his grip on her sensing his girlfriend's distress.

"She was badly injured and barely alive when I found her." Godric answered though he was more concerned about the two vampires. His child and Bill were looking lustfully at Scarlett because of her blood. Their fangs dropped at her scent and Godric frowned. "Control yourself. She is not to be touched." He ordered to both of them, showing his authority to the two younger vampires.

Godric knew that his child would obey him immediately, but he didn't know if Bill Compton would be able to since Scarlett's blood was so alluring. He was prepared to intervene to ensure her safety if necessary. Fortunately, they both retracted their fangs when they realized what they had just done. Both vampires were disturbed by the fact they had let their thirst take control of their body, but the tantalizing smell of her blood nearly made them lose completely control of themselves.

Eric Northman watched his maker very carefully, not believing that for the second time he was giving his blood to that girl. He wasn't jealous, he was just worried that Scarlett Lockhart was playing a sick game with his maker. He just couldn't figure her out, she had played with him, pushed him too far and made fun of him. He wasn't very fond of her, but as hard as it was to admit it, she seemed to care a lot about his maker. He was just frustrated, because he couldn't figure out her motives and why she felt that way. Eric believed that his maker would have been better if Scarlett hadn't made it tonight. He almost wished that he could stop Godric from offering her his blood.

Feeling the wound on his wrist closing, Godric pulled his wrist away from Scarlett's mouth only to bite inside his skin again. The only thing he didn't expect at that very moment was the fact that the young girl started coughing her own blood, signifying that there was internal damage. Some silver objects were still inside of her and drinking his blood just wasn't enough to push them out.

"I need your help, Eric. You need to check her wounds and remove whatever is inside or else she's going to die." The older vampire asked his child who immediately obeyed while he brought his wrist again the girl's mouth again. Suddenly, Scarlett screamed in sheer pain as Eric had his fingers inside her wounds, the pain brought her back to reality for a moment, before darkness consumed her again. The pain was too much for her.

"I think I got everything out of her body." Eric said, throwing the last sharp little object on the ground.

"Good." That was Godric's only answer. The vampire was focused on Scarlett making sure that she was drinking his blood properly. Through the bond, he could feel her body slowly beginning to heal. She was going to be fine now, but with the amount of blood she ingested, there was a risk of overcooking her. It didn't matter as long as she was alright.

"Is she going to live?" Sookie Stackhouse asked again.

"She is. Her body will recover, but she'll be asleep for a while." The two thousand years old vampire responded, relieved that this strange girl would live. "We should take her to safety with us."

Eric frowned and shot a death glare at the unconscious girl in his maker's arms. He didn't trust her, not at all. There was no way he'd let her be in the same room as him and his maker while they were asleep, because that was exactly what Godric was implying. No matter where they would stay, that girl would stay away from them during daylight. Eric would make sure to convince his maker that it was the best solution, yet he could already feel that it would be a very hard task. As strange as it sounded, he sensed that Godric had a soft spot for that mysterious creature. It was like she put a spell on him, maybe that was it. Perhaps she was a wicked witch, Eric thought to himself. No matter what she was, it was too dangerous for them.

"Hotel Carmilla has been alerted. Security is in place." Isabel's voice pulled everyone out of their thoughts as she arrived. "Everyone will stay there."

Godric nodded, glad that his lieutenant handled the situation so well while he was saving Scarlett's life. The wound on his wrist closed for the second time that night but he didn't have to reopen it since Scarlett had probably enough of his blood in her system. So he carefully lifted the girl up in his arms as he stood up.

"We should leave now, they may come back." Godric said and looked at Scarlett's unconscious form.

She looked so peaceful in his arms and he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness through him. That girl was somehow his responsibility. If she had died tonight, it would have been his fault. He would have never forgiven himself.

"You don't intend to let her stay with us, do you?" Eric asked though he already knew the answer. It was written all over his maker's face. He cared about that girl even if he didn't know her. The tall blond vampire disliked that very much because he did not trust the telekinetic, not at all.

"I'd be reassured if she isn't alone." The two thousand years old vampire answered calmly, sensing his child's concern and annoyance. "Stop being so suspicious, she's harmless."

Eric snorted at his maker's answer. Scarlett Lockhart was far from being harmless. She was a fucking telekinetic with enough power to hold him still with a blink of her eyes. Eric unfortunately had the chance to test her power at their first meeting. If she awakened in the same room as theirs, _who knew what she could do?_ She meant only one thing: danger. Eric wasn't ready to take any risk for himself or for his maker.

"She isn't-"

"-She could stay with me. I don't think I will be able to get any sleep today. Scarlett will probably be lost when she wakes up, she'll need someone who can be awake during daylight." Sookie interrupted Eric before he could finish.

There was no way she was going to let that girl in the same room as Eric after what he did tonight. _Who knew what the vampire was capable of?_ It was evident that he didn't trust Scarlett and wanted to get rid of her. He was likely going to do something to her while she was asleep. Sookie would feel reassured if the girl stayed with her. It was also the best way to learn more about her.

"Thank you for your proposal, Miss Stackhouse."

* * *

_Fingertips on my bare shoulder woke me up from my peaceful slumber. That felt so good, but what felt even better were the delicate kisses that accompanied the fingers that danced on my skin. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I knew it would be just impossible. Who could resist such a sweet temptation? _

"_I know you're awake." Someone whispered to me and I shivered. I knew that voice: Godric. It was like music in my ears._

"_How?" I asked as he continued his assault on my shoulder while I kept my eyes shut. _

_I wanted to enjoy that moment for as long as I could. It seemed so surreal to be there with the vampire. Where was I by the way? I couldn't remember, but was it really important? It all felt too good. I just wanted to forget about everything but Godric, though I was having a hard time believing that this was happening._

"_Your heartbeat..." He simply answered and that time I decided to open my eyes. The vampire was laying behind me so I couldn't see him but I could perfectly imagine the smirk he probably had on his face. _

_In a swift move, our positions changed and I found myself trapped under a very dangerous vampire but I wasn't scared. On the contrary, I was happy and excited for what was about to come. So many people in my situation would scream for help, but I knew Godric would never hurt me. I was his, and I believed that he was mine too, at least that was how I felt at that very moment. _

_The vampire had a predatory look in his eyes and I knew I was his prey and completely at his mercy. Well, that's not necessarily true, I could always protect myself and push him away but I didn't want to. I could never ever want that. I was right where I was meant to be. _

_Godric's cold hands roamed on my entire body and despite his coldness, I had never felt as warm as that very moment. The way he touched me was setting fire to every single part of my body. I moaned as he suddenly brought his lips to my throat slowly starting to kiss it. His fangs soon joined his lips, but he only grazed the skin never drawing blood. It was just a way to tease me, to arouse me more than I already was. One of his hands made its way down my body, and then his fingers danced over my stomach. Anticipation grew stronger as he worked his magic without touching me where I wanted it the most. It was sheer torture because he knew how much I wanted him, how much I craved for his touch over there._

"_Godric please..." I begged and he only laughed at my plea. It was so pathetic, I had never ever begged for anyone and certainly not for sex. I was used to having power, even in that field, but Godric was making me weak. He was teasing me like no one had before, he was making me feel everything more intensely._

"_What do you want?" He asked, still kissing my bare skin._

"_You know what I want..." I half said, half moaned. God, that was so pitiful._

_The vampire wasn't satisfied with my answer, and let me know it by grazing his fangs near my breast, drawing some blood. It wasn't meant to hurt me because I really didn't feel it. It was just a way to make me surrender. He wanted to show me how much power he had over me._

"_Tell me." His lips left my skin and he was now looking at me, a little drop of my blood near his mouth. "I want you to say it." _

_It wasn't a request, it was an order. Yet, I didn't want to comply so easily. It had to be as hard for him as it was for me. That vampire probably had a lot of experience and self-control, but it was almost the same for me. I wasn't inexperienced when it came to teasing people or just getting them where I wanted._

"_No. Make me say it." I dared him and smirked at him, knowing what kind of reaction I would get and how frustrated he was going to be now._

"_Do not play with me, Scarlett." His tone was threatening but it didn't scare me. "You will lose."_

_That was just a game one of us was going to lose, but either way pleasure would follow for both of us. Just imagining all the things that we could do was enough to make me shiver in pleasure. One look at him could make me see stars. I had just never imagined that the connection we had could be so deep._

_Godric had that strange power over me and I was only realizing it right now. Why was that? Hadn't it always been that way? That was when something clicked inside my mind. How was it possible for Godric to be there with me? Where was I? I didn't recognize this place. I didn't even remember how I got there. It shouldn't matter since everything was so great but somehow, it bothered me. I didn't remember any conversation with Godric since I almost told him what I was. I didn't remember how or when our relationship evolved to the point that we were finally having sex. It just didn't make sense, and I was starting to realize that all of this was too perfect to be true. The only thing I remembered was that man who came in and started talking about Steve Newlin. Then, I wasn't sure exactly what happened after, but I was in pain. Whatever was happening there, it wasn't real and it scared me. Where the hell was I? What was I doing here? Was I dead?_

"_Where am I?" _

"_With me, of course. Don't pretend you don't know how to coax me. I won't show any mercy tonight, Scarlett." He said and smirked at me. He was determined to have me in every possible way._

"_This can't be real." I said as my heart started to beat very quickly in my chest, but that time not because of excitement and anticipation. It wasn't really fear, but it was something else._

"_This is very much real. Don't you feel it?"_

_I didn't have time to answer or to react at all. Godric pressed his lips against mine forcefully, it was impossible to resist, though I knew I should. This wasn't the reality but the feelings I was experiencing, the touch of his hands on my body seemed so real. How could it not be true? I could feel every single light gentle stroke, I could sense this tingling sensation in my lower area. I had never been that aroused in my entire life. I had never wanted someone as much as I wanted Godric. He knew exactly which buttons to push, it was like he knew my body better than I did. He only gave me a second to breathe before he was kissing me again. _

_There was no way to escape his kisses no matter how much I wanted answers. There was no way to escape his body at all. He was pressing himself against me and I could feel every inch of his hard body and especially his arousal. He slowly began to rock his hips against mine, mimicking what was about to come. That was until he decided that it was enough and chose that same time to tease me by sliding his fingers in between my legs making me gasp at the new feeling._

"_You belong to me." Godric assured before plunging his fangs inside of me._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this whole new chapter! It was quite hard to write it. About the next one, I don't know when I'll start writing it. I'm rather busy these days and I don't really have time to write. I'll try to do my best but I need to find good ideas for the next chapter. I really need to think about it.  
_

_Also, I imagine Scarlett to look like Clare Bowen (I know that she plays Scarlett on Nashville but I didn't choose my OC's name because of that). I hope you're not disappointed.  
_

_isis. mama : They will, eventually._

_DeathsDarkLover : I know I'm mean sometimes!_

_Ambroisie-Seduisante : No Scarlett is not alien but you're right when you say that she's not from earth.  
_

_ElvenVamp : I really wanted to have an interaction between Eric and Scarlett. They'll talk but you'll see how it will turn out. I have a few ideas for that conversation._

**_All your reviews are just so amazing. I'm so glad you're so into the story. It's very important for me, you can't imagine how much. So please continue. I just love reading your comments. So a huge thanks to : ff13, Lyzz Cullen, isis. mama, DeathsDarkLover, Baie Noire, Ambroisie-Seduisante, PurpleFairy11, ElvenVamp, JamesNorthman96 and Ilovefashion2001._**

**_So I would like to know what you think about the story so far? Also what about Scarlett or the way I portray everyone. I need your advice to make the story better. Also don't hesistate to tell me your thoughts about what you think is going to happen._**

_Please review!_


End file.
